A short tales of two persons
by 123rwefsdf3q4
Summary: Short thoughts on the lives of Ai and Conan, and the hardships they felt and faced. Dedicated to JigokuAi.
1. Chapter 1

Normality

"How long do you think peace can last after a war?" said Sensei as she drew a dove on the blackboard. "What do you consider normal?" she asked again looking at the class. "I want you to write an essay reflecting your thought on those two questions; we'll share them in about five minutes."

The whole class took out their pencils and started to scribble down ideas on their little notebooks. Sensei also joined, jotting a few thoughts of her own, glancing at the students.

Haibara stared at the board for a decent amount of time before starting to write. _I do not believe in peace. No matter what happens there will always be some kind of struggle. Struggle to survive, struggle to concentrate, struggle with one's own thought… We humans became so engulfed with this whole idea of peace and normality that we forgot its real meaning; __it's not something you wish for; it's something you make, something you do, something you are, and something you give away.__ I also do not believe in normality. Nothing in this world can be considered "normal". I don't believe in faith, or destiny; I believe that we each choose our ultimate path which leads to our own "normality". _She ripped the page out of her notebook and placed it in her purse which she got from hakase.

When five minutes was over, sensei stood up and asked for volunteers. Mitsuhiko and Genta enthusiastically raised their hand. Sensei called both of them up and asked them to tell the whole class of their thought.

"Well… I think that everyone can be nice and happy if they have enough food" said Genta

"No Genta!" interrupted Mitsuhiko, "Peace can only last if everyone is educated and understands the consequences if there isn't peace" he recited glancing at Haibara hoping to impress her.

But Haibara didn't even bother to look up as she stared out the window. _I wonder if today can be considered a normal day… _

The air was very thin and the sky was painted with clouds every now and then. A zephyr blew in the room and her hair flew in the air like an angel descending from heaven. Mitsuhiko once said that he thought she was an angel sent by God to make life better for them. _The irony… _She had been referred by Gin as "L'ange déchu" and her sister was known as "L'ange sans aile".

When it was Conan and Haibara's turn, they excused themselves claiming that they both felt sick and walked down to the nursery. Mitsuhiko was about to offer to walk them but sensei dismissed them.

"You would imitate me…" she scoffed as she gracefully walked down the stairs.

"It was my idea first!" replied Conan smirking.

_I wonder if this is normality… Maybe this is the path that I chose… Maybe this is my "normality"_

They walked side-by-side as they exited the campus heading toward Agase's house. Little did they know that this is only the beginning of their pathways…


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I know the first chapter probably left you all in the mist of confusion… but don't worry... I'm going to tie all the loose strings. Oh yea and… Imma make up some stuff so just bear with me.**

**The Beginning**

**Haibara's POV**

We entered the house, slipping through the window like criminals and landed with a soft _thud_. He walked toward the kitchen expecting to meet a confused hakase but no one was there to greet him.

"Ne Haibara, you know where hakase is…?" asked Conan but he stopped at the middle of his sentence when he saw my face.

I clenched the letter glaring at every single letter written on it. I ripped it out of fury and screamed in rage as tears of frustration dripped down my cheeks.

"Haibara what happened???" Conan screamed alarmed rushing to my side.

"Nothing…" I replied staring at the pieces of paper.

We both stayed silent for a minute before he spoke.

"You seriously think I'll buy that?" he asked staring at me in awe. "Now tell me what happened…"

"No." she said sternly looking away tears still dripping from her cheek.

"Haibara…" said Conan frowning at her, "tell me what happened…" he said emphasizing every single word.

I was about to reply but he bent down and carefully lifted my chin staring me in the eyes. "If you don't tell me then I'm going to get very angry" he said forcefully with a glare.

"Fine, the CERN showed interest in one of his machines that can help them to find the god particles… They invited him to attend a meeting tomorrow…" I answered; anger, frustration and sadness written all over my face.

"But why the hell did you scream… what was written on the letter… it can't be bad can it?" he asked visibly getting impatient.

"They offered him a potential deal and a job…" I said turning my back against him.

Conan looked at me confused and opened his mouth to question me but I cut him off.

"My father was the head scientist of CERN… a twenty-two years old graduate student from MIT with a flawless record; he was the kind of person CERN was looking for… a perfectionist with the knowledge of a veteran scientist and the mind of a young detective."

"How does it have to do with…" he said

"Hiroshi Agasa met Atsushi Miyano about a decade ago… they were both at a competition organized by CERN and the winner was offered a very high position of CERN and the loser didn't get anything…" I replied.

After a few moments of silence, realization finally hit Conan.

His eyes widened as he heard this. "Are you saying that if your dad had lost the competition then…"

"Yes, then the Black Organization would've never have recruit him or the rest of my family…" I said calmly, wiping her tears away.

Conan stayed silent for a few minutes and then said, "We're going after hakase…" in a soft voice barely audible.

I didn't say anything but just nodded and yawned.

"You're tired… you should go to sleep" said Conan in a concerned tone staring at her.

"No… there's so much to do... we have to get the tickets… the money… buy airplane tickets…" I muttered

Conan crossed the distance between them and stopped just about a foot between them.

He placed his finger on my flawless pink lips and said, "Shush… go to bed…"

He leaned down and embraced me causing me to blush but thankfully my bangs were hiding.

"Ok then… goodnight…" I said walking away with a rare smile.

Unfortunately, he saw it and replied, "Tomorrow is going to be the beginning…"

**Author's note: How was it??? Was it good? Ok? Bad? Pretty bad? AWFUL??? Tell me! I'd love to hear your opinions **


End file.
